<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mushrooms by AVeryChaoticWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326791">Mushrooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryChaoticWriter/pseuds/AVeryChaoticWriter'>AVeryChaoticWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Kokichi is being overdramatic, M/M, Mushroom angst, Mushroom love story, Mushrooms, Saiouma but they're mushrooms, Some Mushrooms were harmed in the making of this oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryChaoticWriter/pseuds/AVeryChaoticWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mushkichi and Shushroom were side by side cuddling together. The two fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. They were made for each other, together since they were placed on the plate. Nothing could ever separate the bond between the two mushrooms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mushrooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mushkichi and Shushroom were side by side cuddling together. The two fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. They were made for each other, together since they were placed on the plate. Nothing could ever separate the bond between the two mushrooms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until it did. Neither of them saw it coming, how could they when they had simply been placed on a plate? Out of nowhere, a giant hand came to sever a bond thought to be unbreakable, to ruin what the two mushrooms had thought to find peace in. Shushroom has ripped away from Mushkichi with no remorse. Mushkichi could do nothing but watch as his beloved mushroom buddy was tossed into the pot, ready to become food for some human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Shushroom fell into the heat towards his doom, he could only think of the things that he and Mushkichi experienced together in their short time together. They had experienced emotions, they experienced a connection that they believed would be unseverable, they experienced… Well, they didn’t experience much else since they were mushrooms and they don’t really get the luxury of living a long life or whatever but still. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shushroom hit the heat of the fiery pan, he closed his nonexistent eyes for a final time, his last thoughts being of Mushkichi. Mushkichi let out a sob as his lover was forever lost to the fires of the cooking pan. He was a lone mushroom on the plate now, nothing there fitting him perfectly as Shushroom did. He would never be able to experience the same warmth he felt when Shushroom was there.  </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Mushkichi has nothing left for him on that plate. He just had to wait for himself to face the same fate that Shushroom had… except he never did. Mushkichi was never tossed into the fires where his beloved was, he didn’t get that luxury. Instead, he was tossed into the garbage with the other mushroom scraps. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was dark in the bin as he lay near the other trash. Staring at the surroundings he longed for his beloved Shushroom to be there with him, to be there for him. He reminisced in the memories of the time they had spent on the plate. It had only been fifteen minutes but it had felt like an eternity. However long it was, he knew it wasn’t enough, no length of time would be enough.</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>

</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mushkichi felt the nonexistent tears as he cried for the loss of Shushroom. He never stopped. He cried as more and more trash was piled above him. He cried as the bag was taken out and pushed onto a truck. He cried as he was tossed into the dump, left there forever to decompose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two mushrooms on that plate may have looked like simple mushrooms to any of us, but they had feelings. To this day Mushkichi still sits in the dump as he mourns his lost love, forever waiting for the day they reunite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And scene,” Kokichi said a solemn look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just… tell me an entire story to convince me not to cook these mushrooms???” Shuichi questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a completely true love story! A story of mushrooms and the passionate relationships they have, the love they feel for one another… are you denying this love???? Those mushrooms could be us you know,” Kokichi said, offended that Shuichi would dare do such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not denying their love, I’m just saying I need to separate them so I can finish cooking,” Shuichi responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this how you’re breaking up with me??? Are you separating their love just so you can separate ours? I can’t believe you Shuichi… I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong, you only care about your food…I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE BREAKING UP WITH ME BY MESSING WITH THE LOVE BETWEEN MUSHROOMS, THAT’S SO MEANNNNNN,” Kokichi started wailing at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi, I’m not breaking up with you…and if it means that much to you, we can keep the mushrooms too,” Shuichi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi immediately stopped with the fake tears and put on a smile, “Aww I knew that you loved me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi smiled giving Kokichi a hug, “Of course I do… Even if you just told a whole story calling me a fungus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww Shuichi, but you’re really just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fungi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kokichi laughed poking Shuichi in the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell another joke like that and I might just reconsider that breakup,” Shuichi joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t… You love me too much for that,” Kokichi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At times like this… I wonder why,” Shuichi said shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well cmon, we gotta find something else to replace the cuddling mushrooms,” Kokichi exclaimed pulling Shuichi off to the kitchen leaving the two mushrooms to cuddle on the countertop.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When this was brought up in the Saiouma Pit I kinda just knew I had to make it. Nothing like mushroom angst to cure your writer's block.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>